The Embodiment of Fear
by Shadowolf XIII
Summary: Things seem to never go right for the Teen Titans exspecaly now that a strange young 19 year old male teenager showed up with his pet minturer Azarath snake dragon(Japanness dragon). Even since he showed up Raven was been acting strange around.


Chapter1: Awakening Fear:

Raven stood all alone in a dark her in the tower, her friends Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire had vanished after being bitten by a jet-black snake and now the snake was after her.

Raven stood in the center of the cold dark room shivering; she could not see a thing because of the darkness around her was so think that it even blocked out the light.

As Raven stood there all alone in the darkness she begun to chat to calm herself down and to stop herself from losing control over her powers.

She knew every well that she was afraid, she knew that she was afraid because at one time she wanted to cry.

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

She wanted to cry for someone anyone to hear her cry so that they would come looking for her but no one came they were all engulfed in the darkness of a every strong nightmare that would never end.

Raven stayed every quiet hoping that the snake and it's master a dark demonic wraith would never find her but as she stood every still and she started to shiver more the darkness and loneliness was getting to her.

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

But no one came to free her from his nightmare, "someone anyone please hear me, Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, Starfire can you hear me" Raven yelled as she started to walk backwards.

As Raven walked backwards she stepped on something slimy and scaly, Raven jumped up onto a table to get herself off the ground in case what ever she stepped on was the same snake that bite her friends and sent them into a world of nightmare.

When the black nightmare snake if Azarath bites someone it sends it's victims into a nightmare like state until the venom wares off then they are back to normal.

Raven looked around to see if there was anything on the ground but she could not see anything, the room was the dark for her to see anything even a lit candle.

As Raven knelt on the table looking for any signs of the black nightmare snake a pair of dark red eyes appeared out of the darkness behind Raven.

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

Raven felt that something was behind her so when she turned around to see what it was she seen the glint of a sword blade, when Raven looked up she seen a pair of glowing red eyes glaring at her.

Raven tried to move but her hole body was frozen with fear, then she heard the whistling sound of the sword as it came crushing down towards her.

Raven was finally able to move her body for when she heard the whistling sound of the sword she broke out of her fearful trance and jumped off the table just as the sword blade came crashing down cutting the table in half.

Raven it the floor with a painful thud, Raven opened her eyes to see that the room she was in was starting to fill up with a reddish, blackish think water, Raven tried to moved to get up on higher ground but the water was way to think it was holding her down.

Raven stood every still that is until she felt something slimy and scaly warping around her lags, Raven screamed just as she was pulled under the water, Raven fought to get free from the back snake that had her in a death lock.

Raven was just about out of air when luckily the snake rolled over letting Raven head just brake the surface of the water.

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

But just as Raven was able to get a breath of air the snake pulled her back under the water into an other death lock.

Raven grabbed the snake's head holding away from her neck the place it was aiming to rip into.

The snake was just about to rip into Raven's neck when she broke free from it and when she did she swam for the surface of the water to get more air and to get away form the snake as well.

But when she broke the water's surface the snake lunged out of the water and start at Raven's face, but when the snake was in a few inches of Raven's face there came a hollow metal sounding sound that rang through the room.

Just as the sound had come there was silence as the snake's eyes when from red to black, Raven's eyes widened as the snake collapsed into the water but even as Raven just in the water staring down at the dead snake the water slowly began to vanishes as well as the snake.

As soon was the water was all gone and the snake was fully vanished there came a blinding flashed off red light the filled the room, Raven felt like her hole body was on fire then as soon as it happened it was all over.

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

Raven woke up in her room a cold sweat on her face, Raven looked around the interior of her dark and cold room and everything was as it should be.

Raven took deep breath, "it was only a nightmare nothing more" Raven told herself to loud "it was only a nightmare nothing to be afraid off" she told herself out loud again.

But as Raven started to calm down she began to wonder if that nightmare she had was really just a nightmare or if it was something that was really going to happen to her.

But right now she did not have to worry about it because it was the morning and all her nightmares had vanished into the fading night.

T-E-E-N-T-I-T-A-N-S

Shadowolf XIII: "Creepy is it not, well anyway you are all probably wondering what exactly a Azarath Black Nightmare snake really is well in chapter two you of will out find out exactly what it is as well about that strange hollow metal sound as well that and more yet to come in chapter2 Valor of the Red Dragon".


End file.
